The beach monster
It was 2002 when two best friends were walking on the beach one seemingly regular day. Their names were Eric and Rick. It was actually Eric's birthday that day and this was how they were celebrating it. They loved the beach so they swam, built sand castles and dig. They also walked around. "When are we going home?" Rick asked Eric. "I don't know, it's my birthday and I love the beach." He replied casually. "Okay...but when?" Rick continued, he had a bad feeling about the beach, something inside him told him that he should just go home. "Maybe midnight" Eric joked while patting Rick on his back in a reassuring manner. They spent the rest of their time eating cake and the next thing they knew, it was already 11 o'clock! "Can we please go home?" Rick pleaded. "Nah, it's not even that late" Eric said while shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "Well I'm walking!" Rick yelled, annoyed by Eric's answer. "Shh...your gonna scare the crabs" Rick was beyond furious at Eric's carelessness, so he began to walk home but ye turned around and said one last thing before he was off on his own. "Fuck you..." Too soon, it was already midnight. Eric all of a sudden heard huge splashing in the waves and they even reached the beach houses. He was scared and confused, he curiously pointed his flashlight in the direction of the water and was shocked when his beam of light landed on a pair of glowing yellow eyes, it took just a few seconds for Eric to see that it was huge, it had four feet and two arms, a huge frown was etched across its awkwardly shaped head, he also noticed the creature did not possess any pupils and had one of the longest noses he's ever seen, like a cucumber but blue; the creature looked about ten feet tall. It roared and that's when Eric realized he had just been standing there, glued to his spot. He immediately set off running, screaming as he went. The creature chased him, breaking and knocking over many houses. While running, Eric saw Rick's dead body lying on the sidewalk next to a garbage can, he didn't have any time to feel much remorse, so Eric continued screaming ran even faster. The creature flipped over a car. Eric ran all the way home, never stopping for even half a second. He quickly opened the door and locked it behind him, placing a table in front of it too, but it was still no use. The house tilted and that's when the creature reached it hand through the window, shattering the glass and reaching over for Eric. Once the creature had a good grip on Eric, the creature shook randomly shook Eric around. It eventually got its whole body to fit into the small house. Eric somehow got loose from the creatures firm grip and ran upstairs. The creature climbed the steps with ease, lifting its feet only twice. "I'm the creature that hides in your closet at night...always" The creature begins in a menacingly calm manner, easing its face close to Eric's as he stands still with fright, "I'm behind you...always" Eric lets out a small whimper, "I'm watching you...always" and with that, the creature took a clarinet out of nowhere and played one of the worst tunes Eric has ever heard in his life. The screeching sounds of the clarinet caused blood to well up in Eric's ears. The creature then spat at Eric and disappeared. The next day, he reported his encounters with the cops, who never believed him despite all the very obvious evidence backing him up. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Beings Category:DIALOGUE! Category:SpongeBob